Hanover (Europa Universalis II)
Hanover is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire. In normal games its provinces are coloured dark yellow, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Hanover uses the default AI File. Creating Hanover Hanover can be created by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be German and usually Catholic or Protestant. It will consist of a single province - Hannover. Starting Position Hanover exists at the start of every scenario except 1795. 1419 In this scenario, Hanover has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls one core province, Hannover, and has a core on one more, Oldenburg. Hanover also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Hanover has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls one core province, Hannover, and has a core on one more, Oldenburg. Hanover also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Hanover has German culture, Protestant religion, and 150 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls one core province, Hannover, and has a core on one more, Oldenburg. Hanover also has the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Hanover has German culture, Protestant religion, and 50 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls one core province, Hannover, and has a core on two more: Oldenburg and Bremen Hanover also has the following stability and technology: 1773 (unused) Hanover does not exist in the 1773 scenario, being treated as part of England, with whom it shared a monarch. There is, however a game file detailing Hanover as it would be if it had been included as a separate country. In this scenario, Hanover would have had German culture, Protestant religion, and 750 ducats in the treasury. It would have owned and controlled four core provinces and nothing else, and would have had the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Hanover does not have any admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Generals Events Hanover has a major events file and a flavour events file. For several of these events, we have grouped several HRE states together as "The Protestant Princes". These countries are Baden, Brandenburg, Hessen, The Palatinate, Saxony, and Wurzburg, regardless of their actual religion. The League of Schmalkalden This event is triggered if Austria exists, and Hanover is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1527 and 1st January 1529. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Give it your support, option B is Ignore it The Evangelic League This event happens if Hanover is Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1605 and 1st January 1609. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options, option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral The Catholic League This event happens if Hanover is Catholic or Counter-Reform Catholic between 1st January 1607 and 1st January 1609. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral. The League of Ausburg This event is triggered by the French event The Chambers of Reunion if France chooses the first of two options. The French event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1676 (if France does not exist on this date, but is recreated, the trigger could be as late as 1st January 1681). Hanover has two options. Option A is Defy French Claims, and option B is Ignore It. Gottfried Wilhelm Leibniz This is the one event in the Hanover's flavour events file. It happens on 1st January 1684, and adds 1 to Hanover's Innovative level. The Hannover Dynasty in England This event represents the elector of Hannover inheriting the throne of the United Kingdom. It is triggered on 29th July 1714 if England exists, and if England selected the first of two options (William of Oranien) in the Parliamentary version of the event The Glorious Revolution on 15th February 1688. The English event only triggers if England selected the first of two options in the event The English Civil War in 1642. The effect of the event is to create a Royal Marriage and Military Alliance with England, and to raise Relations with England by 100. If the conditions for this event are met then there will also be an English event with the same name on 1st August 1714 which makes Hanover into an English vassal. Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries